digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayl
.]]Tayl is a member known for her leadership of T.H.I.E.F., use of P-P-P-PARADOX!, cash plx, and yay, monies~. She was previously known as Mona, which was her alternate account, but changed back to Tayl later on for various reasons. Tayl is also used as an RP Character. General Facts *Joined ~ May 18th, 2007 *Gender ~ Female *Profile # ~ 349 *Member # ~ 123 *Name Color ~ Black Text, Yellow Background. *Text Color ~ Orange *E-Mail ~ nyupluff@yahoo.com *Shop ~ ~The Shop With Stuff~ *Previous Names ~ Tayl, Kitayl, Kit Quizmo, Ashley, Mona, Tayl *Minor Name Changes (no particular order) ~ Amitie, ~Marionette~, Piggy-chaaa~n, Carbuncle, Red Puyo Cap. *Common Names on Other Sites ~ RedPuyoCap, Nyupluff, FranisMona, VibrationOfLove, Kitayl. Personality Tayl tends to have a highly variable personality; one minute she could be writing out gigantic walls of intellectual text, the next moment her posts could be short and unintelligable, and the next she could be talking about bacon and Puyo Pop. You never know. While she doesn't necessarily show it through posting, Tayl is very easily irritated, annoyed, and upset. But for the sake of her fellow member's sanity, she chooses to keep it off of the internet. At times, her internet personality is like her IRL one; quiet, spacey, willing to listen, but not so willing to talk (or, in this case, post) unless a topic of interest pops up. Groups *Digital Butterfly Photographers *Puyo Fans, Unite! *T.H.I.E.F. .]] *The Breakfast Club *Item Enthusiasts *Digibutter GSA *TEH SEESAWZ PARTY *Nerr of Old *lossers *Metroid Maniacs *Vocaloids *A.R.T. * *R.P. Revival *Super Hero RPOT Plot Group *The "I want Paper Mario 3" Gro *Secret Palace of the not-so-rich *LittleBigPlanet *Storywriter's Club *SOS Brigade *Neutral About Anime/Manga *Penguin Policemen *Total Drama Islanders * *I.C.E. *CULT FLAVIO *Cboxers *Digibutter Advertiser's Group *Wario *Spriters-resource *Oress Plot *Place to put your topics for ads *Russian Reversal Club *NaNoWriMo *Group *RP Character Sheets *Animal Crossing *Topic Rewind *TWEWY *Various Secret Groups Relationships *Tayl and Mona are secretly each other! *Baby Daisy and Tayl are NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU *Vid Inferno and Tayl are in looooooove~ *King Harkinian and Tayl are shiny~ *Geno and Tayl are in The Game. *Tayl and Tayl are ...wait, what? *Takano Miyo and Tayl are Sho fangirls~! *Tayl and Takano Miyo are TWEWY fangirls. :3 *Tayl and Mona are watching Uta~Kata. :3 *Lord Bob and Tayl are no strangers to love. You know the rules, and so d *ShadowArticuno and Tayl are less powerful than strawberry sammiches. *Vid Inferno and Tayl are being killed by cupid arrows. *Tayl and Exuro are .-. *Takano Miyo and Tayl are are going to kill whoever made High School Musical *Tayl and Autumn are going to be bestest friends whether they like it o *Mona and Tayl are lol paradox~ RP Characters *Celene Entria .]] *Bunny *Fray *Umbra Tear *Arle Nadja *Rulue *Amitie *Seriri *Ashley *List will be edited with time. Role on Digibutter for the "Orchid & Mari '08" campaign.]] Tayl is a fairly popular member. Most of her time is spent lurking around, sometimes posting in RP, RPOT, and OT. She used to be a frequent poster in YC and GD, famous for her various walls o' text, but has lacked the motivation to continue. Tayl also frequents the Cbox. As for site-plots, she tends to just be in the background, aside from The Attack of Candle Jack event, in which she used Mona to save the day. While she rarely posts art of her own, Tayl's been drawn by other members multiple times, due to her simple structure and awesome-ness. I mean...cute-ness. Yes. Also, Tayl definitely doesn't want to overthrow Francis and admin and rule over digibutter with an iron fist. Seriously. As an RP Character In RPOT, Tayl is notorious for stealing monies~ and causing paradoxes. Tayl doesn't get very involved in plots, with the exception of her cameos in the Oress Plot. Friends *(Add yourself to the list.) Chaos-Stev-0: A relativly new member who is very frequent in Digi. He is the one who has sprited a Tayl Chao for Tayl. He is currently working on making Tayl a Paper mario styled sheet for Tayl (if only you'd reply to that PM I maded, Tayl). *Silver~ *Frozenwinters: Tayl's best friend since the start of time. Made the first Tayl PM-ish sprite, the first Tayl fanart, the first Tayl animation and the first Tayl Tayl. >:[ Frozen knew Tayl before digibutter, and they are still awesomesauces to eachother. C: Favorites *Favorite Color ~ Teal *Favorite Animal ~ Cats or platypuses...platypi...platypeople? -shot- *Favorite Video Game ~ Too many to love~ *Favorite Punctuation ~ Tildes~ *Favorite Word ~ Marionette *Favorite Food ~ bredstiks *Favorite Pokemon ~ Pikachu *Favorite Fads ~ P-P-P-PARADOX, cash plx, yay monies~, and HOT POCKETS! Trivia *ZOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *stuff *iunno Links *Tayl's Profile *T.H.I.E.F. *~The Shop With Stuff~ Category:Members Category:RP Characters Category:Oress Plot